Marion Ravenwood and the Secret Past
by Lady Allana Solo
Summary: Indy and Marion are supposed to recover the diary of Queen Guinevere, but how do they handle the forced work? How does Indy take the news about what he’s done. No Colin involved. AU
1. I have to Work with Him!

Disclaimer: Sadly don't own. Ideas yes, Characters, no. Got idea when watched movie

Summary: Indy and Marion are supposed to recover the diary of Queen Guinevere, but how do they handle the forced work?? How does Indy take the news about what he's done. No Colin involved. AU

"I'll only be gone for a couple of days, sweetheart; you get to spend some time with Grandpa

"So, I'm going to stay here while you're digging up stupid, worthless crap in England ? Not fair!"

"Henry Jones III, don't you use that tone of voice with me!"

"It's Mutt, remember!"

"What is it with the men and dogs; honestly, Indy, I'm raising a mini you; you should be her to help, you idiot." She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look, don't cause any trouble while you're over there or you'll have both the grandpas on your case!"

"Marion?" Abner walked through the door.

"Daddy, what's the word? Who am I working with?"

"Indy." he whispered.

"WHAT! WHOSE STUPID IDEA WAS THAT? IS HE/SHE CRAZY!" She yelled.

_Okay, gotta pack that super cute white shirt I was going to wear ten years ago._

"_Marcus's. I know how you feel, Sunshine, but there's' no way you can not go- they need a descendant to go and you're it. Remember the prophecy?"_

"_Something about 'the youngest of raven and of wood will unlock the secret to the past; the truth behind Guinevere and Lancelot'. Yah, sorta."_

"_Get packing then; I'll make sure Buddy doesn't get into trouble."_

_A.N. Marion couldn't bear to think about Indy, so before he was Mutt, they called him Buddy. Just an idea. Next Chapter: how Indy deals with the news he's working with Marion!_


	2. The Profs set this Up?

A.N. Timeline for character death in movie is different. Works better if Brody tells him about Marion

"Indy, you're going to be working with a Doctor Ravenwood." Marcus stated.

"We go way back; this will be easy. I learned everything from that man."

"Not Abner, Indy, his daughter."

"Marion? What? You know we can't come into contact without he going ballistic over what I had to do ten years ago!"

"Hey, I'm not the one to blame for this; it was your father."

"Dad? Dad set this up! I'll don't junior me until the end of time. What on earth does he think he's doing?"

"He knew how you two worked well together on the ark, so he thought you might work well together again.

"We used to be engaged!"

"I know. Hopefully this will help work out your differences."

"Come on, I can't work with her!"

"Sorry, Indy, you have no choice."


	3. Oh, no It's You!

DiSCLAIMER: Wished Iowned but don't

"Come along, The Third!" Dr. Jones Sr. stated as Mutt lagged behind.

"The name's Mutt, and don't you forget it, Old Man!"

"You will watch your tongue!"

Marion surveyed the scene and was glad she didn't have to put up with it anymore; she boarded the plane to notice a man snoozing under a familiar hat. It was going to be a long couple of hours.

_Wait, what's that ugly fedora doing on this flight? I thought he was in Connecticut. Maybe he had to get something here, but what?_

**Indy's POV**

Naps on planes are good, but who just boarded? Why was Dad in Chicago. Marcus has a vacation home here, and I was visiting him. Is that Marion? I cannot work with her. Still, who was that boy?

She stops near me.

"Jones?" She asks.

"Yah," I grunt back.

"Since you're here, we need a strategy to get along this time!" She screams in my ear. Woa, talk about hormonal!

"Who was that with you?" I asked.

"Your son, you idiot! Didn't you think that night on the boat back to England didn't result in anything?"

"Ya coulda told me!" I snapped back.

"I was still angry with you for leaving and then, you didn't deserve to know!"

**Marion's' POV**

**Okay, calm down. I had to tell him, but my nerves are frazzled, so it came out angry. Well, he wasn't deserving to know, and the only reason I told who he calls 'Attila the Professor' was in case we were on a dig and something happened. Plus come on, Dad probably would've told him if I didn't.**

**The fighting's already begun, and we haven't left the ground yet. It's a good thing we're the only ones sharing this compartment and it's soundproof. We need to settle our differences before we get there or it'll never work out. At least the cousins who are meeting us there will know what to do. I buckle myself in as far away from that idiot as possible and begin to doze off.**


	4. Not My Kinda Guy

DISLCAIMER: Same old, same old, need I say more?

Marion POV:

We're finally here! I hope those cousins are on time. We're supposed to meet them at the castle. That's right ,the ruins of Camelot. It's the same castle our ancestress Guinevere rode into that first night where Arthur showed her the hill. The prophecy could have pointed to Mom, a true blooded heir: after all, it was Arthur and Guinevere's only child who married into the family and was one of Grandpa's ancestors. We're waiting for the horses to get here.

Indy POV:

Wow. Dad was always fascinated with this; he should be on this dig, not me. After all, he and Arthur had something in common: the Grail. Ah, horse back riding. Marion just insisted on wearing a very familiar dress from our Cairo trip and riding side saddle just for authenticity. I doubt Guinevere had that type of dress though. We're supposed to be meeting her cousins there. The countryside isn't that bad: a little chilly, but I've dealt with snowy mountainsides in this outfit.

Marion:

"Marion?" My cousin asked.

"Yep, I just decided to go back in time. I'm actually wearing a skirt in a long time." I replied.

" Move it, Raven, we got work to do." Jones just had to butt in.

"J0ones, it wasn't my idea to have you come, so back off, buster!" I shot back.

"So this is the ex- fiancé that decided to leave a week before the wedding."

"Yah. He left something behind with me that I'm still not happy about." I was referring to the mini Indy I had to raise practically by myself. No wonder Dad dragged me all over the damn globe looking for artifacts: it kept both of us busy.

Indy:

Just look at them! If I didn't know that was her cousin, I'd be jealous. The last time I was in Chicago, he was there eon a visit to Grandma's, and the aunt took them swimming. Marion wore the sexier suit. Just my luck Abner had me busy at a site that day. Oh, well , we start the excavation soon.

A.N. What should the cousin's name be? Suggestions would be helpful.


	5. Discovery

At the site:

**Marion POV**

We're here! (At the site, I mean) I can't wait until we find out what I have to do with that stupid prophecy! Why did it have to be me? The whole English royalty is on mom's side anyway, so why "the youngest of Raven and of Wood" and not the youngest granddaughter of this one guy? It would still point to me. It wouldn't be Mutt since technically Ravenwood isn't his last name. Ah, well, I wonder what Jones is up to.

**Indy POV**

We're here. Oh, great, that means I have to work with her. Her cousin Lee is funny, but I still don't trust the guy. This reminds me all too well of the trips we took with Abner. I think Marion still hates his guts: he treated her like a six year old. He was constantly ordering her around, and I know she wanted to run away to her aunt and uncle's house a few states West. How many times removed is this cousin anyway? I mean, is he the great grandson of the Orkney clan or is he a ful blooded cousin on one side?

**Lee POV:**

Okay, just a bit farther. We're discovering family history here. True, it's my great something aunt's, but still. We need it for the museum, and this girl is the key to unlocking the past. If the throne had gone to Morgan, this would be all mine, but no, it had to go to her little half brother Arthur and only one of his descendants can get the journal.

**No POV**

Lee led them into the tunnel. Marion cautiously followed as Indy took up the caboose. Torches burned in their brackets as the outlines of castle ruins came into view.

"This was the castle of Camelot before Malagant destroyed it." Lee said, "when it was being rebuilt, Guinevere disappeared leaving the diary as a clue and a prophecy about who could unlock the mystery."

"Hey, I've hit something!" One of the diggers said.

"Let me see!" Marion said, blowing the dust off of the book. The Word Guinevere showed on the worn leather cover.

A.N. Thanks to SunflowerSeedsInYourPockets for the cousin's name suggestion.


	6. This si my Family?

Marion opened the book and read:

I hold our three week old daughter Jocelyn as I stand in the water, watching his lifeless form start to drift away, and the knights' swords salute. My little brother and cousin are side hugging me as I am between them. Our two year old son, Mordred, just cries and asks, "Where's Daddy?" Malagant just had to come. At least Arthur's cousin will help with rebuilding and ruling for a time; I've known him since I was ten from a summer camp he was a counselor at. In fact, he was the director I was under as the teenage level of staff my first year. I am returning to Leonesse until the coast is clear. I cut my hair to about chin length, and Daddy wasn't as annoyed with it as he was when I was sixteen. My great-aunts and everyone else loves it. The Spanish ambassador was amazed. She's a great friend of Mother's.

Lancelot's out of the way. I told Arthur about his flirting and how I was resisting but it didn't work, and he knocked him off that day. I know if some group decides to make a movie, they'll make it look like I gave in and was on trial for it. Not true. Why would I betray Arthur for a jerk like Lancelot? He's such a donkey!

I remember the day I arrived well. Riding side saddle into Camelot was very uncomfortable. After the formalities were done, everything seemed exciting. My family members, who were knights, were there, and I could see my brother grinning from ear to ear; he's still a squire. Then Arthur asked if I loved him. Of course, and I will always. We've been married for about three years when Malagant attacked Leonesse and then Camelot. Jocelyn was born after the attack on Leonesse. We stayed with my parents for a few days to make sure everyone was settled (we left Gawain in charge at home) while half of the knights returned.

I remember after the fight in Camelot was over, I was asking if the doctors could do anything, and Mordred wanted to climb on Arthur's chest; after he died, the two year old was trying to wake him up. It was cute but also heart wrenching to watch. One of the nephews said he caught me trying to make out with a pillow that night when he was making the rounds, seeing that the enemy didn't try to capture me again. The knights had a hard time getting to Malagant to kill him.

"Wow, this is the real story; it's unbelievable! Wait, Mordred was her son?" She commented.

"Must be. Hey, careful with the artifact!"

"Artifact, smartifact, it's my history, Indy! It's _our_ son's heritage and you're calling it an _artifact_!"

She clutched the book and ran back to the tent to read more. Marion ran her hand over the spine of the book and noticed the same prophecy etched in it. Gingerly finger ing it, she found a safe spot underneath her mattress to hide it.

--

"I told you working with her was a bad idea!" Indy shouted into the recording he was sending back to Brody, "she's taken off with the artifact!"

"Calm down, it's natural for someone to guard family history with their life," Lee said.

"I guess it's like Dads' old Grail Diary to her," Indy sighed. Perhaps tomorrow would be better.


End file.
